Play With Fire
by cherrybomb10295
Summary: Axel, a member of one of the most notorious gangs in Hollow Garden as he deems it.Roxas, just another person trying to get by in the poor district. There's something interesting about those 'Nobodies' though...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I once had a dream about owning Kingdom Hearts…. Does that count?

* * *

I hate the red district. If not for all the whores creeping around, then all the slimy drug dealers trying to hook up their next clientele. Consciously I tug at lock of crimson hair that is buggering my nose. Not to be a hypocrite… but my gang defiantly had better class then the lowlifes in this side of Hollow Bastian. The Nobodies. That was my gang. For the most part we were men, but because of recent additions a girl was added to our gay house. We lived on the better part of town, the place where they called the town Radiant Garden. I'm sure Superior didn't always have that much money. As I was saying, our gang was kind of like an all extensive purposes mafia, seeing as each one of the twelve members dabbled in something different.

Xemnas was the leader of our notorious gang. We never saw too much of him, but he was amazing with words, lying, and cheating. He could easily make you feel like you were nothing. Xemnas pretty much controlled everything from the inside. If anything went wrong… well he was the one who become upset.

Then there was Saix. I'm pretty sure he was Xemnas's partner. Saix handle all the paperwork that came into contact with our business. He also keeps track of what goes on around town, all the payments that any of our clientele needs to make, and just general mob stuff. He was the one who gave us younger members our 'missions' so to speak.

Then there is Xigbar and Xaldin. They are both extremely talented with their weapon of choice, Xigbar's being a crossbow contraption and Xaldin's being usually a lance or some other sharp weapon. They were more the 'you need a guy gone, we'll get it done' types- though Xigbar was defiantly less covert and more into field work than Xaldin. Both the men were known at the mansion for their agility and precision. Whilst Xigbar was more of the hands on kind of guy, Xaldin tended to stay home, perfecting weapons in the smithery or laboratory.

Vexen spent the most time in the laboratory. I didn't know too much about him besides the fact that he was pretty good with chemicals and sometimes worked with Marluxia. Most of the time, I'm pretty sure he just worked on new technologies and stuff. All of the security we had around the mansion was built by Vexen and his lackeys. We all had lackeys for our respective dabbling, only about 3 or 4 placed strategically around Hollow Garden as I had taken to calling in. I was always more of a pessimist, plus Radiant Bastian just sounded weird.

Next was Lexaeus who was the meat of our entire group. He pretty much acted like a body guard or buffer when things got dirty. Each of us had used the giant in our fields more than once. The large bulldozer like man was soft on the inside and I understood why he and Vexen had their thing going on.

I suppose myself and Zexion came next. We were both in the sabotage or delivery field. Whenever someone wanted a document or a place done-up so that the people running it were in a pickle; we were there. I myself was more into the actual destruction or sabotage, and definitely into more field work than Zexion. I had once set a whole building aflame to get rid of evidence. As for my buddy, he was more the deliverer one, when a weapon or document needed to be distributed. He was great at covering anyone's tracks when we needed it. Sometime it would seem like that thing had never even happened. In my four year with the Nobodies ( I joined when I was sixteen), nothing had ever been too out of control.

Next came Luxord, a resident gambler… luckily he was great at it. A lot of the money we made came from either him gambling his way to the thousands or the hundred of fixtures and buildings he owned all around the city. Luxord was really secured when it came to connections. I'm pretty sure he owns at least one eighth of Hollow Garden, and trust me… we have near five million people in the city. Luxord was in good with all the shady connections, but never dirtied his own hands.

Marluxia was in the smuggling and growing business if you know what I mean. Marly knew every drug ever created like he knew his own genitals. Marluxia had his own separate green house and garden at the mansion perfect for his sweet, sweet drugs. For some reason, he seemed to grow better tasting products than any I had ever had. I have only ever smoked a few of Marly's doobs, and lemme tell you, they were better than chocolate milk. I haven't dared touch any of his coke though, from what I heard one try and your whole life is Marly. He brought in quite the share of cash too.

Then there was Larxene and Demyx. They were new to our gang. I was one of the only ones who knew the twins back story, 'cause Xigbar and I were the ones who brought them in. See, as I said before, almost everyone in the house is gay… and the one who's not is Larxene. Poor Demy had come out to his super religious parents only to get kicked out of the house about 3 months ago. Larxene being the sister she is went with him so he wouldn't be alone. Demyx says that she truly is nice… but she's still a bitch to everyone else in the house. Anyway, I digress, I found them under an alley flat-roof huddled and starving. Me, being the nice person I was, brought them to the house if only for a day to get them back on their feet. When we found out the reason he had been kicked out we welcomed him with open arms (we all had stories similar to that), and begrudgingly allowed a female in at Demy's puppy faced request. In a way, he was our puppy. He didn't do any of the work, and barely understood what REALLY went on at the house… if anything he was our innocent figurehead. Larxene on the other hand, she did what any female would do in the mob; she sold herself. Trust me though- she had more dignity than just one night stands. Larxene would get in good with people like the mayor's son or city council's judge, securing our spot (and hers) at the top of the food chain. Her customers; they always came back.

Suddenly a black gloved hand facepalmed me, hindering my walking. We all had uniform outfits to wear when on a mission: A black beanie, black gloves, white shirt, black hoodie, black jean, and Doc Martins, only Larxene's was different. The hoodie was seasonal and seeing as the chilly fall air around us nipped the skin, I welcomed my hood.

"Remember our mission, Axel! This is no time for getting lost in your own head," My pink haired friend hissed.

Oh yes, the mission. We were supposed to bring some people home… just for playing around with of course. It was something we lesser ranked like to do. We would always bring in our toys for about a week or so. First we would break our toy in, letting them get used to us, and then we would play with our toy… finally when they were broken or overused we trashed 'em. (No not kill them.) Did I ever say we were good people? No…. just classier than some…

"Course… sorry Marly, you still got everything?" I wondered. Marluxia usually had all the goods for drugging our toys up and bringing them home; that's why he usually did this job.

"Yea… but only if we need it," was his reply.

We kept walking down the grey, cracked sidewalk hoping to find something that caught our eye. I hoped I could soon, the neon lights promising a good time and cheap beer were giving me a headache. As we passed **THE LITTER BOX** (one of Luxord's businesses) we saw three boys on the corner of the street, one of them trying to hold up the other two. The darkness shrouded them, so we couldn't really see the boys properly, but it was almost instinct, knowing these boys would be easy prey. I flash a look toward Marly and he curtly nods. Jogging up to the boys, we put up our front.

"Hey boy," I say directing my words to the spiky brown-haired one holding up the others, "need some help with those two?"

"What? Oh ohm… well, sure… I guess," the brownie hesitantly replied.

Man was this boy gullible. We were two strangers, dressed all in black, in the red light, and he trusted us?! I walk closer and pull a blonde boy out from under his right arm and steady him under my arms- the two boys look related. Marluxia takes the other silver haired boy and picks him up, swinging him around to have the silver haired boy on his back in a piggy riding motion.

"I'm Marluxia! Where are you guys heading?" Marly question the younger boy sweetly.

"5th Avenue… I'm Sora. That's Roxas," he says pointing to the blonde in my arms, "that's Riku," he says pointing to the silver haired one, "Um, thanks?"

"No problem, but are you sure you want to go to 5th? That place is pretty dangerous… me and Marly have a place over on the Radiant Garden side. We have a couple of roommates too!"

"But... we…," the one called Sora thinks over my offer, "5th is closer."

Marluxia intervened this time "We have a car, don't worry. Do you even get heat over on 5th? Come on, we don't bite."

I took in the raggedy t-shirt Sora was wear, then stared at the boy, Roxas, seeing he only had on a thin white shirt, and sleeveless checkered jacket.

Finally Sora formed his reply, "Well okay… but only until these two aren't intoxicated anymore. They are so difficult to transport anywhere when they're drunk."

Marly and I smile, honey dripping out of our mouths. I lead the troupe a couple of blocks to the black Escalade the Nobodies own. Marluxia sets his boy, Riku, down in the left seat in the middle row, and then went to start up the engine. I pulled Roxas with me into the last row in the car, and when situated put the blonde's hair on my lap. I barely noticed Sora enter, or the car start… I was too entranced with the boy on my thigh. For some reason the skin where his head lay was tingling. As the car passed under the streetlights I took in the boy's feather-light blonde hair, framing his face perfectly… his face had a feminine touch, but was still predominantly male. The boy had a pert nose, slightly up turning at the end, and simple, yet cute high cheekbones perfecting his face. Those lips though… delectable soft lips… they looked so soft…

Slowly I leaned towards the boy on my lap… soon I was close enough to smell the boys ocean-forest scent. I pulled closer… enough to feel the boy breathing the smell of alcohol on his pure lips…now my nose was bumped against his…

"AXEL! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

My head shot up and hit the top of the car… Ow. Thanks a lot Marly… I look at him confused… What WAS I doing? I stare back down at the boy starting to stir, and put back on my charade on nonchalance when I see Sora staring as well. I just shrug to answer. I look outside the car so that the Venus-Fly trap boy won't screw with me again. Soon I notice we're about five minutes away from the mansion, and are stopped at a street light. My mind flurries again…

'_I don't want the others to have my catch…'_ I think to myself, _"no… this one is mine only. He won't be tainted by the others."_

When we arrive at the mansion I only stop for a second to see that Sora kid's eyes widen. I hop out of the Escalade in a flash quickly propping up Roxas in my arms in a wedding style carrier. I completely ignore Sora and Marly's indignant shouts, knowing that If I stopped to turn around that I surely would have brought my prize into Zexion and Luxord's waiting hands. I run around the left side of the mansion, dodging the odd flowers and the occasional bench that are scattered around the gardens. As I draw around to a cast iron staircase I set the angel down on his feet, begging him to stand; and he does. We slowly made our way up the stairs and I thank whatever deity there is that each of us Nobodies have an outside entrance to our rooms as well as an inside one.

After five minutes or so we reach the outside door and I kick it open, flinging the poor boy onto my bed. I turn around and latch the outside entrance lock-chain contraption. Now… to take care of him. I rush to the door leading to the hallway and lock it, knowing that any second the others would be at my door. Next I flee to the bathroom connecting mine Lexaeus's rooms, quickly grabbing a cup full of water and some painkillers for when Roxas awoke. When I leave I lock that door as well and I find myself setting the findings on the bedside table near the newfound angel.

'_When did I become such a mother!?' _

I then proceed to take off the intoxicated boy's shirt and jacket. _'Only so he'll sleep better._' I tell myself, but I can sense my excitement in all my nerves. I find myself stopping when the garments lay discarded on my grey carpet. His chest was so pale… so entrancing… the two pink nubs start to raise from the sudden change in temperature… I hear myself groan. For some reason the boy filled every part of my mind. I lean down to press my lips against his again- this time we wouldn't be bothered. Gradually I let my lips press against his butterfly ones… so tender... His cerulean eyes fluttered open, hazy with tiredness. His lips opened slightly allowing me more access. My tongue darted to his sensitive bottom lip, tasting his wonderful sugary taste. It was so new… so capturing. I was in heaven.

And then he vomited.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Second Chapter! Enjoy and sorry for the delay. BTW, anyone know a good beta? Or willing to beta? I would appreciate it very much! **

* * *

Ugh… A blasting headache, forlorn, and vile tasting mouth. Yup. I had defiantly either been drunk, or still was. Hopefully I wasn't in a random apartment like last time… Ouch! I wanted to scream when another wave of pain and haze flitted over my upper half, fortunately I kept the outcry to myself. Okay- so this was defiantly the hangover process. I even know vaguely remember getting wasted with Sora and our best friend, and roommate, Riku. Although… Sora wasn't much of a drinker. I felt a strange case of vertigo… almost as if I were moving up stairs odd, but it was prolly just the effects of having a hangover, and I knew better than to open my eyes if I didn't want a blinding mess. Woah… weird door slamming sound. I landed on something soft… Okay. Damn, I was defiantly not in the bar anymore. Perhaps Sora took me home? Time to assess if I didn't want to be raped though.

First order of business. What time was it? It had been 7 or so when we, Sora, Riku, and I, headed to "Les Murs", a fruitcake bar on in the far side of downtown. Yes I was _fruity. _It was completely dark behind my eyelids, so I supposed it was still nighttime. Hmm… probably as far as I was going to get with time.

Now… WHERE WAS I? I surely wasn't on cold bathroom tile at the car, or a cement sidewalk from where Sora just decided to sleep on a bench… I wasn't even in my crappy bunk bed at home. This bed was much too soft, almost tauntingly so. There were actual sheets, delicate ones at that! Oh…My…. GOD! THERE WAS A PILLOW! The pillow had to have been made from a baby's ass or something!

Amidst my reverie I didn't notice that a shuffling had been occurring around me. The only reason I noticed that another person was in the room was because gloved palms-but unsheltered digits, were tugging my hoodie and tattered shirt away from my body. WOAH!

Maybe if I stayed still? Or perhaps it was a homeless man? But in a nice house? Whatever it was, I would be playing opossum.

Shit. It was getting cold in wherever I was! And that's when I heard it. A deep masculine groan that would have made me cum if me and this other man would have been screwing. I felt my thigh twitch as a result of me restraining the natural reaction to look around.

All of a sudden I felt the hand reach above my right shoulder and another right under my left armpit. A sense of impending doom came over me. Plus, I was shirtless. Who wanted to go through the apocalypse shirtless?

What I didn't expect were two chapped and rough lips to softly press to mine. I found myself liking the way that they felt, even though they weren't perfect, it reminded me of a grapefruit almost, with its little crevices and flimsy white pieces. This grapefruit tasted so much better though. This grapefruit smelt like cigarettes, coffee and firewood. I imagine that the grapefruit would taste the same way.

I finally allowed my eyes the peace to open, and when I did I saw… leaves? What the hell? Oh… no. The man's eyes were beautiful. A piercing green that shone with strength. A spiky chunk of something the color of… dear god, a _grapefruit, _invaded my peripheral vision. My mind was on overload and I didn't think I could stay put if he didn't stop biting my lower lip.

Then the inevitable happened. I felt my mouth opening before I registered what was happening. The man took that as his cue and daringly entered my mouth.

'NO!' I shouted in my mind, but it was too late.

I had just puked into this stranger's mouth.

Ew…

The man scrambled away in haste, giving me a doe eyed look. I sat up straight, trying to communicate, but instead he pointed to a door on the other side of the room.

Okay? What the hell?

I stood vertically and decided to go discover what he was pointing at. I could feel the awkwardness radiating as he just stared at me from the other side of the room. Right before I entered the ominous white door the man turned around and started washing out his mouth at an in room bar sink. To the right of him, I noticed that is was in fact nighttime, plausible by just looking out the sliding glass door connecting us to the outside world.

I took in the room. Fluffy black carpet, grey walls, rouge bed set, a glass mini bar in one corner… everything seemed perfect. Completely surrounding the wall his bed was up against were books. Plenty of books on polished cases that only ended when the two opposing glass nightstands came into play. On the wall opposite the mini bar and outside door was an out of place lime green desk, housing an (of course) blood colored laptop and more books. To the right of the neon desk was another white door. Nothing seemed messy in this room. Even the numerous glass cases on the wall opposite the bed, holding various weapons and flaming objects fit into the dark room. The white door in front of me even seemed to hold a place in the modern abode.

I tried opening the door, but upon noticing that it was locked, undid the nob. The room the white door was shielding from me was a bathroom, and from what I could tell that crimsonde (like blonde, but Crimson-de) had quite the amount of dollars on his hands. Half the room was done in a vibrant blue-grey tone. The other half was obviously scarlet. I stepped to the sink wondering what the crimsonde wanted me to do!

'Might as well take the easy way.'

I turned the water on cold and stuck my head in the sink, and under the water. I let the vile tasting chunks wash out of my mouth, so as not to be bothered with clawing the chunks out. Once I finished, I wiped my hand on my lips, making sure to catch even the last drop of water.

'Oh shit. What do I do now?'

I figured it would be best to go out and greet the man who I just puked on.

The man was lying down upon his bed humming to himself. He didn't see me cross the room and my sneakered feet were silent upon the black carpet floor.

"Um… Sorry for puking on you. Do you know why I'm here or where I am?" Well that couldn't have been more awkward.

The man looked at me with this pained and contemplative face. "Yea, whatever. I'll forget it now for the both of us. I'm Axel by the way. You're in the Nobodies mansion."

My eyes widened at this newly acquired fact. THE NOBODIES MANSION? First off, I was on the entire other freaking side of town! Second off, everyone knew what happened here… It's a surprise my clothes hadn't been torn off yet. I suddenly felt self conscious and had the heaving desire to escape.

My voice asked laced with worry, "What the hell were you planning to do with me then? Just fuck me and use me only to through me out again? Let me go!"

"I wasn't planning to _rape_ you Roxas, I was saving you from the guys downstairs who would," was his calm reaction.

Of course… there were obviously other guys in the castle, so maybe he was trying to get me all by myself? At least it would be better than a 'gangbang'.

"How do you know my name?"

"Your brother told me."

My brother! Someone I knew! Was Riku here too? I needed to find them! Maybe they would know why I woke up hungover at the most vicious and cruel gang house in all of Hollow Bastian… or in their case Radiant Garden.

"Take me to him! NOW!"

Begrudgingly Axel stood up, muttering something along the lines of fine. On some extent, I was glad I puked… for me it meant that I wouldn't be hazy or in pain anymore. Axel moved to the doors.

"You're doing this to yourself."

Oh, how right he had been.

* * *

I shouldn't have been pushy. Axel's room had been JUST fine, but nooo, I had to see my stupid brother. Two men had already been traipsing up a narrow set of stairs and into the plain white hallway housing the rooms, when Axel set me free. I should have been wary of the man with the eye patch and the odd light haired bluenette, but again, nooo.

Instead I near ambushed them in a copious haste to remove myself from Axel. The man with the eye patch welcomed me with open arms, pulling me close to him. He whispered.

"Hiya cutie. So, do you take it doggie style or are you more a face to face kind of guy?"

'WHAT?' I thought. I didn't even know these guys! Slowly I backed away from the scarred man, huddling myself closer to the crimsonde's familiar stature. I pleaded with my eyes, asking him to take me to the safe confines of his room, where he hadn't, unlike eye patch, tried to molest me.

Grass eyes said different.

Very suddenly I was being dragged (forcibly) by X-Face bluenette and eye patch down some stairs and into a grand hall. I couldn't even take in my surroundings as I was moved towards and open room. I staggered as they pushed me into what looked like a white living room, bathed in the evanescent glow of a fire place. Luckily I saw a familiar spiky brunette in the living room. Unfortunately there were about 4 other people in the room and the spiky haired brunette was sucking face with a… was that a Mohawk or a Mullet?... he was sucking face with a Mulhawked boy.

He had warmed up fast hadn't he?

"SORA!" I screamed in exasperation. He would do anything with a penis!

At this my twin pulled apart from his handy neck job and waved, only for a split second caring that I was freaked out before going back to a massively forming hickey. JUST HOW DRUNK WAS MY BROTHER?

X-face lead me to sit down on the plush cream couch directly opposite the fire. He sat on my left, while a blonde fellow situated himself on my right.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you!" So Mr. Blonde Fellow was a Brit eh?

"Of course we won't…" Morosely, when X-face said it, he wasn't so believable.

Pinkair (Pink-hair, Pinkair) supplied, "I'm Marluxia, that's Luxord, and that's Saix. The emo boy over there watching silvette is Zexion. That's Demyx and he's Xigbar. The rest don't… participate in the activities we sometimes do. We welcomed you cause you were sloshing drunk."

I noticed a purple/silver/blue haired boy reading quietly by a passed out Riku. Okay, so Riku is here as well. That still doesn't mean I would trust them. I heard more feet cross behind me on the obsidian slate tile, my guess was that it was everyone's favorite crimsonde.

I asked a stupid question. "What kinds of activities?"

Even Mulhawked Demyx took the time from drooling on my look alike to stare and chuckle.

"Oh nothing," the pierced Luxord comforted. I don't know how comforting it was that he kept sliding his left hand up and down my jeaned thigh. I became very aware of the fact that I had no clothing on my upper half.

Take the fact that all these men were gay, I was supple, innocent, seventeen, and also gay, and the fact that I was very, very vulnerable… I (rightfully so) became queasy again.

"Come on guys! Leave him alone for tonight. He was already drunk off his ass… we should let him recover." Thank god for eye patch, I mean… Xigbar.

Pinkair and blonde Brit, nodded in understanding. Mulhawk hadn't even been paying attention and I don't think emo cared one bit. Behind me I heard Axel chuckle. Only creep berserker guy kept staring at me like a slice of steak… extremely juicy steak smothered in sauce.

Woah. Creeper.

I wasn't sure who it was, but two pairs of hands were suddenly around my shoulders and leading me back into the foyer. I was only allowed a split second to take in the marble white floor, expensive looking chandelier, perfected statues, and grand stair case, before I was swept up said stair case and taken to one of five narrow staircases.

"The center one is for, Xemnas, our superior. The stairs that is."

I finally was allowed to see me captors. Marluxia, the pinkair, was the one who had said that, was on my right. Were they psychic as well as criminals?

"Yea, and then the center left stairs are me, Marly, Axel, Zexion, Xiggy, and Demyx's quarters. The center right are for Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Saix's rooms. The far left and right are mostly empty 'cept for a few guest rooms, or various weapon or laboratories and such. A few practice rooms and what not." The so far seemingly nice Xigbar told me.

"Larxene sleeps in the far right. She said she wanted her own room since she's the only woman and all. Well, that and Xion sleeps there too… but no one is sure what it is."

I didn't know what to say so why not let them just keep talking.

"Yea. And so you know, we don't mean you any harm. Mostly just joking and stuff… unless you want more," suggested Marluxia.

"Yes, we're all for that," added Xigbar.

"There should be extra pajama's and such in the dresser drawers," informed pinkair.

"And there's a mini fridge for hunger in there, and a bathroom, conveniently marked bathroom, down the hall," continued Xigbar.

Did they have this rehearsed? I only caught the tail end of eye patch muttering something about 'getting lost in the place and thank god for door tags.'

"Oh, shut up, Xig. We're wasting losing time," teased Marluxia.

Finally I had a question. "Will I be allowed to leave tomorrow? When everyone is sober?" At least I hoped they would be.

"Well…. Sure," Marluxia and Xigbar both drawled, looking at each other, "If you want to."

Okay. Creep telepaths. Our group came to a swirling stop in front of another plain door. What did they mean by that? Before I had the chance to ask them though, the twosome were down the dimly lit hall the way we had came from, muttering something about Luxord, and strip poker, and losing.

Weirdos.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Sorry this is so late! Managing two stories and betaing about four is not an easy task!

AXEL

I loved being outside, but I couldn't help but worry about the little blonde boy in the guest wing. I didn't understand why I had dreamed about him last night, or why I had wanted to preen and jump him at the same time, and I still couldn't explain why I was attracted to him so quickly… Why I wanted to rush to the room he was staying in, why even when I was supposed to be playing tennis with Xigbar, Vexen, and Zexion, I couldn't focus. I couldn't explain why I wanted to protect the little blonde from the gang when we weren't even that harmful… if you don't count murder, underground drug dealing, and sabotage as dangerous.

Demyx and his newly acquired 'best friend,' Sora, were sitting by the pool playing Go Fish. Though they had had quite the make-out session last night; inherently drunk on Sora's part, horny on Demyx's part, the two seemed to have hit it off very well.

Riku had also joined us in the 7 ½ acres we call our back yard, practicing kondo with our very own 'Silent Hero' Lexaeus. For some reason Riku had no qualms as to why we had readily available weapons stored in an arsenal in our backyard. He also didn't question why in our backyard alone we had multiple buildings. I'm sure he couldn't have even thought about it though, with the way Lexaeus kept attacking him.

You see, as we entered the group we eached suggested an addition to the house or property. Xemnas never truly added a building seeing as the mansion itself was his own 'add-on'. Although he did make sure the residential, ballroom, atruim, and offices were built. The arsenal inside (home to swords and knives and such) and outside (home to bombs and specialties)-Xigbar. The tennis court, the kondo ring, the ice-hockey rink indoors, and track that runs around everything grouped together in the backyard- Xaldin. The laboratory in the basement- Vexen. The gym which took up an entire section of the second floor west wing- Lexaeus. The gigantic library that paralleled the huge kitchen and parlor on the first floor. Saix recommended an astronomy room and a solairium . I, myself recommended training rooms on every floor. Demyx- the pool and a recording studio. Marluxia wanted a greenhouse for himself out on the borders of our property, and Larxene decided on a museum of sorts, so that we could keep track of any excursions. I'm sure there were a few more random buildings around too. A few months ago we had all decided to put in a home theatre too.

I'm sure we had a gym, a billiard's room (who used those anymore?) and even a lake somewhere.

The only one left of our 'fuck recruits' was Roxas. Where was the perfect little blonde boy? I became submerged in my thoughts about him, completely ignoring the lime tennis ball that bounced far too much out of Zexion's reach.

_"Where is he now? What's he doing? Is he ok? Is he hungry? Is he awake? What's his favourite coulor? Why does he smell so nice? Does he tell funny stories?" _My mind was unstoppable.

If I would have been paying attention I would've seen a light green and olive colored racquet whizzing through the air. If I would've been paying attention I could've stopped that flying racquet from colliding with my head. Unfortunately, I didn't notice the racquet surpassing the wind and attacking my right shoulder.

"Ow! Goddamn!" I yelled.

"Sorry…" Xigbar added, though he didn't seem so.

Zexion instead came to my side leading me back to the mansion. "I'm making sure you're going to see Aerith." He answered my unspoken question.

Aerith was our Nurse. I lied when I said Larxene was the only woman who lived here. The other women are just works' people. Penelo , Cissnei, and Elena also work within the building. A Librarian, a maid, and a guard respectively. All the other people in the building are men.

In a way, I don't truly feel like Penelo, Aerith, or Cissnei are truly part of the gang. Neither is Elena really, they just do the tasks we need them to. Larxene is the only woman who actually does anything remotely illegal. The others are too innocent and haven't had the need to deal with the oddities Larxene has. Plus I'm sure that normal hospitals may find it odd that someone had a bullet loged into their shoulder...(Great!)

Zexion and I flitted through expanses of white walls until I passed the slightest view of feathery blonde hair, and there was just a waft of a woodsy smell and clean linen. I knew I had to follow that scent.

Barely pushing away from Zexion- as he wasn't paying attention to me anymore, I scuffled up a barely used and extremely steep, rickety flight of stairs. When I neared the top I saw my favorite new obsession standing in the hallway being harassed by another blonde with a British accent.

Immediately my mind was shadowed with pictures of Luxord's hand pressed to Roxas's crotch, and pinning the sweet blonde to a wall. The frightened look on Roxas's face didn't help matters either.

Without thinking I started to charge. Luxord would be going down. A few steps later and I had pushed Luxord off of Roxas, succeeding in tumbling him to the floor

I then proceeded to beat the living shit out of him.

Fist connected to jaw, as I straddled Luxord's waist, efficiently keeping the man on the floor. Luxord may be a better gambler, and a better hand to hand combatant, but I was thoroughly pissed.

_"HOW DARE HE LAY A HAND ON MY PROPERTY?" _

Even Luxord knew that when you brought home the claim, you couldn't touch the toy until the owner gave permission.

_I had NOT given permission. _

A knee collided into my stomach. Sharp rings jutted into Luxord's chest. Teeth bit my arm forcibly. Luxord was rolled into the wall. Hair was being tugged in every which way. Rings, fingernails, teeth, fists, elbows, knees. Anything available to attack with was used.

"What the hell Axel?" Luxord spit out, talking around his blood filled mouth.

I simply ignored the bastard and threw another bruising punch towards the general direction of his face. I couldn't even see straight through the haze and anger I was spewing. The only reason we stopped was because a clear and concise voice interrupted us.

"Imbeciles. Up, now. Luxord I want to speak to you now. Axel, after lunch I expect you to come."

_"Oh shit."_

I promptly pushed Luxord away from me and awkwardly hopped to my feet to turn to Xemnas. "Yes Sir."

As Luxord walked away I paused before I turned to the blonde angel who had stayed in the exact same position. Not moving. Was he breathing?

I reached a hand out to Roxas in a comforting gesture, but he flinched away from the touch-seemingly broken out of the trance he had been stuck in. Roxas was still in the clothes we had left him in last night meaning he must not have changed.

"You have some questions to answer." His face marred with a furious look.

"Ok."

I motioned for him to follow me, for I assumed he didn't want to have the conversation in a completely vulnerable and susceptible corridor. I smirked when I heard the tiny 'pitter-patter' of feet following me. I led the boy down the decrepit stairs. Making a few turns I finally landed where I wanted to. I threw open the intricately carved double doors to the library. I didn't even throw a glance back to Roxas as I wound my way through the maze of bookcases that Zexion had. Making my way to the most remote corner of the room (and building) I finally looked over my shoulder to see that the blondie was coming up right behind me.

I suppose he didn't realize that the ceiling was lower here, because when I pointed to a ladder signaling him to climb up- he looked at me as if I were crazy.

"It's a loft. Zexion had it put in for Demyx and I, after we moved into the house."

To show him that it was safe I went up first on the ladder. I could tell he was still hesitant around me and anything curious in the building.

_Smart Kid._

We settled in and I could see his eyes widen as he leaned back on a pile of randomly strewn pillows. Apart from the warm earth tones decor, there was a coffee table with books placed on it. A sitar in the corner, my chakrams hanging on the wall, plasma screen T.V., and a giant stereo hooked up to the right of the plasma. There was also a mini bar, next to a mini-fridge next to a regular sizes coffee machine. All around we comfy couches or beanbag chairs or pillows. All in all- a cool place to be.

"So," I bring up, "what are your questions?"

ROXAS

Who the hell was this guy anyway? He brings me here in the middle of the night, tries to kiss me, and then treats me like I'm from a glass menagerie. He must be clinically insane.

Now I'm sitting in a, I'll admit to a cool, lofty like area. He's sitting right in front of me; this big grin on his face, and these bright eyes peering into my soul. The song 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' played in my head.

_Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart._

To shake away the feelings those eyes gave me I turned on my evilest glare. I even added a scowl and shake of my head to rear the jitters.

"Why am I here?"

"The truth or the TMZ version?"

I didn't lighten my intense glower.

"Okay! Okay! The truth version… A few of our members picked you and the others up last night. You and that brunette were sloshing drunk, and apparently that silvette guy couldn't persuade you to go home. In our group- we… we hire prostitutes or pick men up off the street to sleep with and be our 'toys.' Since I picked you up specifically Roxas, you are classified as mine. One of the reasons I picked a fight with Luxord. We'll let you go in a few days, unless you truly strike our fancy or just desperately want to stay. That's how Larxene and Dem joined. I suppose you could too. Wait, you do know who we are, correct?"

There was a pregnant pause before I replied, "You are part of the infamous group of 'Nobodies.'" Then another pause. "Why didn't you sleep with me last night? You had all access, and I know by my means it wouldn't have been the first time…" I trailed off as I realized I had actually said what I was thinking. I could tell since his jade eyes only seemed to widen more and more with each thing I revealed.

"I didn't sleep with you because I didn't want to be an asshole. You seemed so innocent; I wanted to protect you from the gang's clutches. They're usually more rough with our toys then I am. Plus- I won't get you addicted to anything and I don't have any STD's. You're lucky it was me who snatched you and not one of the other asshole…" I waited for him to continue as he processed the latter part of my monologue, "What do you mean… have you been through this sort of thing before?"

I don't know why, but I let him dig up my demons as I continued, "I'm a casual prostitute. Rent has to be paid."

That's when all hell broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) Hey guys! So I just wanted to give a shout out to my lovely beta** Reyaa**! We're working on a collaboration together called **Glowing in the Arms of the Mysterious. **It's awesome. If you want to check it out it's on my profile. If you want to read any of her super long and super amazing stories or one shots then there's a link on my profile as well. :)

Disclaimer. I don't own.

_

* * *

And that's when all hell broke loose._

"What?" The crimsonde sitting across from me practically screams.

"Well, Sora is still in school- I technically dropped out, and Riku is working full time, but only making enough for food and utilities. The rent still has to be paid..." I trail of with the look of indignation Axel has.

"I picked _you _out of a crowd of people, _you _who happened to be the only one who caught my attention, _you _who I can't stop thinking about, who I feel like I've met before, who is an absolute _angel, _and you happen to be a prostitute?"

This was not going as planned.

Axel didn't seem all that pissed off at me. You could tell he was pissed at someone though His eyes started to darken with something I didn't understand and his body seemed to become very alert, his foot tapped impatiently and his nails raked the insides of his palms. I swear blood was teeming at the cuticles.

Even if he wasn't currently directing his flurry of fury at me now, I was more of self-preservation guy anyway. He could always turn it my way.

I tried to cover my tracks by saying, " Well yes... think of it this way, you wanted a 'fuck buddy', now all you have to do is pay me. No big deal..."

"No way," was his hasty reply, "I'm going to kill the fucking bastards who thought they could use you, who are you employed under? Never mind, I'll ask Larxene to ask, she might know, and at the very least she can track the guys..."

He jumped up and without touching the ladder, dropped to the main part of the library. That jerk... he left me here alone.

After my initial thoughts of abandonment I realized something. Axel was being dead serious. The way his face burned malice, the way his instincts were coming in… he might actually kill Vincent.

Yes! The sadistic bastard of a pimp needed to have some sense scared into him. The way that Vincent treated everyone was disgusting. He was the filthiest, cruelest man alive. Perhaps I should've show Axel the whip mark, or the branding, or my 'uniform'. I could have an Axel version of a S.W.A.T. team chasing after the slimy piece of breathing meat that was Vincent Valentine.

Yeah. Valentine my ass.

Even though I wanted to stay in the comfortable loft, something inside of me screamed to leave, or at the very least find someone else. I didn't want to spend my entire day waiting for Axel to come back. I'm sure at the very least I could find something interesting to read. The best idea would be to try Riku and Sora, but I had a feeling they were busy.

Knowing Riku he was probably using the space and luxuries to the maximum, holding the treasure. Knowing Sora, he was probably warming up whoever he could in attempts for that person to feed him or play a game with him.

I took my time slowly down the stairs. Judging by how large the mansion was when I first arrived I figured the entire place to be the size of a small country. I wish I had a map. I guess I would have to stay in the library... I knew that I was at least on the first floor. I was about to find the front of the room and work from there but something made me pause. What stopped me and had me curious were to bickering voices.

I followed the maze of books to corner just around into a large open space filled with a square table and four couches surrounding that. The most beautiful skylight made of varying shades of blue and purple stained glass let in a fair amount of colored sunlight. The most peculiar thing was that a black book with the backwards word zexion covering the front was patterned into the skylight and perfectly shone down onto the square table covering its expanse. When looking at the table, you could read 'zexion' perfectly on it. Whatever a zexion was anyway...

The two voices- a man and a woman were standing just out of the open area, closer to another dizzying set of rows of bookcases twice as tall as Axel. I moved out of my hiding spot so that if they looked in my direction they could see me clearly. I waited patiently not wanted to disturb their argument.

After close to ten minutes though I was bored. I couldn't even chase after Axel now, seeing as how I would get lost trying to find him... better just to let him do what Axels do. Instead I figured I would try my luck with the two people standing a ways from me.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to get their attention.

The first one to look over was the woman- a short blonde. She wore a white and gold halter top with an interesting maroon skirt that clamped just under her knees. The skirt also had gold patterens woven into it and to hold together the sides, from her hips to her upper thigh purple lace was woven between the two pieces. She wore a sandal/ heel looking contraption around her foot in the same shade of gold that was embedded in her top. On her hands she had gloves of cream and gold that matched her top.

Her braids 'whapped' her in the face when she spun around on her heel, but the clips and feather she wore in her hair didn't move at all. Dark sky colored eyes focused in on me.

"Hello?" I tried again.

This time the short man turned around for he finally realized that someone was speaking to him. He was dressed far more simply. A pair of black boots, some jeans, a striped blue and black tshirt and some thin white rimmed glasses. Behind those glasses his eyes were opened wide. All of the books that the man held in his arms, pale in color and extremely malnourished, were dumped on the floor.

"Hello?" Now this was just plain annoying.

"Oh, er... Hello..." The blonde recuperated, blinking owlishly as she did so.

The small slate haired man seemed to gain his composure and asked, "Did you need anything? Assuming you are one of the men they brought home last night? I didn't pay much attention."

"Oh, yes! I'm Roxas, um, Axel's 'pet'? I guess... Anyway I was looking for something to do around here, but I didn't want to get lost wandering around. So I just followed the voices."

"Ah yes. I'm Penelo, the librarian of this fine mansion. This library is even bigger than the public ones so I understand if you need help. I'll spend my day with you! Zexion was just leaving weren't you _Zexion?"_

Oh so Zexion was a name... He probably owned this room, or it was dedicated to him or something. Mr. Fancy… had to go and get his freaking name engraved into a freaking window. Backwards too! That pompous ass.

There goes my mind again… I didn't understand the urgency to remove him though. When I saw Penelo's eyes flit to the dropped books and back to me a few seconds later then I became aware of a few things. I noticed the titles. Just a few being:

Sabotage of a Bank.

Getting Blackmail on the Mayor. And the most disturbing.

Ways to Pleasure a Man of High Power.

The must be for the members. Were they planning something? I didn't want to be stuck around here doing nothing so I came up with the next best idea. Which was not 'best' at all.

Zexion scrambled to get out of the library as soon as he could. He jittery scampered past Penelo and nearly made contact with the edge of a sofa. It wasn't ethical for non-members to hear about plans right?

Within the next few moments I committed the worst possible thing I probably could. I know I had been looking for adventure these past few months... but what I did was just plain stupid. Zexion was just near disappearing behind a book case when I stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Do you need any help on a mission? I'm pretty good at getting blackmail."


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Hey! Look! I updated soon! It's all thanks to my super awesome beta Reyaa and of course my awesome fans, who if you didn't pay attention in last chapter, I am writing a collab with Reyaa called**_ GLOWING IN THE ARMS OF THE MYSTERIOUS_**. Seriously, check it out on my profile page. It's AkuRoku too!**

* * *

**Axel**

Left. Right. Left, left, left. Right. I stalk through the halls looking for Larxene. She'll know how to... _dispose_ of the men. She'll know how to rid the _boys. _I can't think of any reason why the blonde haired boy, Roxas, could mean so much to me. Actually, I can. That won't and doesn't matter until I can confirm it with the superior though. I come upon an innocent looking Aerith carrying an armful of towels. I decide to pounce.

"Aerith!" I all but shout, "Have you seen Larxene go anywhere today?"

Her quiet voice responds and I almost feel a bit guilty for yelling, "Well, she was outside earlier with the others. Most of them have left though, besides that brunette and silverette boy. Demyx is out there because of the brunette and Lexaeus is out there to make sure no one gets hurt and to keep the silent silverette company. I believe I saw Larxene go upstairs to her own third floor training room. The one by the empty room where Demyx keeps all his extra cellos."

I'd calmed down enough now, although my hands were still clenched into tight fists. "Thanks Aerith," I respond, and with that I stalk off again this time looking for the nearest elevator.

I don't know who suggested to put elevators in this place, but they are forever in my heart as an all time god. There is no way anyone could go anywhere in this castle of a place without the aforementioned elevators. I pass the kitchen and I realize there is one down the hall.

As I step into the elevator, pushing the round three button, I can still smell the salmon wafting from the kitchen. That means that Xigbar is cooking and that Xaldin imported fancy wine from Italy probably. Xigbar never cooks his fancy salmon without something equally deserving to drink. I can't get drunk tonight. I have to plan tonight. Tomorrow I can set out on a mission... maybe Xigbar and Zexion can help me. They are the best assassins. Larxene is defiantly going to help.

'Ding.'

I step out on the third floor with a purpose and sprint out down the hall to find Larxene's specialized training room. I find it after hearing the sound of cellos. I peek in the instrument filled room first... I thought Demyx was outside. I see familiar spiky blue hair. Who ever knew Saix could play cello?

Then I spin on my heel and force my way into Larxene's training room. Most of her rooms are just plain rectangle rooms with plenty of targets as this one is; only a few of them are mazes. I'm lucky to find that this one is a simple rectangular room with little Marluxia dolls as targets. Did I forget to mention that her targets represent the other members of the team? Her slim form is by one of the practice dolls pulling out one of her glittering kunai.

"Larx. I need your help."

She tenses at first, but that's only because she was sneaked up upon and she didn't realize it. After a terse moment I see her nodded and motion for me to continue; she's still working on that stuck kunai.

"I need help killing someone off," she prefers it when I'm blunt; "they did some stuff to Roxas I ain't happy about. Other people around them need to learn that it is not good to touch property that could end up being the mobs. Plus, I just don't feel safe letting people like that try to snatch him back. So, I need you to help me track them down and off them. What do you say?"

Larxene was silent for a moment, kunai successfully pulled out of its tricky embedding. She turned around agonizingly slow, and when I finally saw her dark navy eyes I saw an interesting light behind her processing glare.

"Is he? We all brought someone with us, or were brought in besides Xemnas... I brought in Demyx, Vexen brought Marluxia, Lexaeus and Zexion came together, so on and so forth. We were all drawn to this place. We need it Axel, and we can't have it until we have all assembled. Is he the one Axel? The thirteenth?" Larxene almost sounds melancholy when she asks me, but that's impossible.

"I have to check with Xemnas..." I hesitate.

"If he is... then I'll do it. I'm not doing this for some random kid Ax, much as I love you."

"I'll go find the kid, and find out then."

"You lost him!" It was more of an exclamation then a question.

I smile in a sheepish manner and then assure her with a quick, "I'm sure he's still around the library."

She groans and then shoos me out of her training room, motioning that she'll help me look for the blonde boy.

**

* * *

Roxas**

I didn't know people could whip around that fast. I mean seriously, he probably broke a rib or something turning around to try and face me. Where's that nurse again? He might need hospital attention!

The slate haired boy- Zexion, looked at me, his mouth opened wide, his eyes fashioned after does. I continued to wait patiently for him to speak, but all he could seem to do is move his lips in attempts to say words. He started flailing is arms about like a monkey, trying to convey what he was thinking. He ended up looking ridiculous.

Penelo, instead cut in crying, "What?"

They must not be very happy. "Well, if I'm going to be staying here, I figure I can help with something right? I don't want to just wait around for Axel's beck and call. I want in the action. I want to do something to help. No one likes Mayor Seymour anyway. He's such a creeper…"

Zexion is a switchblade as he retracts his silly dancing around and flips back out what looks a furious stance. I can tell his heart isn't in the anger though. His face may be red, his hands may be clenched, his breath may be coming out in puffs, but his eyes are just as dull and uncaring as they were before. Axel was the same way earlier. Everything about him screamed anger, and he probably was close, Axel's heart just wasn't in the fury. Penelo is the only person I've seen around with actual emotion, but then again I haven't seen many people here…

All of a sudden I feel hot breath on my cheek. I turn my face back to look at the now pressed against mine, face of Zexion. I barely registered that the books he had so hastily scrambled to pick-up were now dumped on the floor again in a haphazard pile.

"_You have no idea what goes on here. We murder, we steal, we do unspeakable things for money, we corrupt the innocent, and we ruin people's lives. You do not want to be a part of us. We will ruin you, we will ruin anyone who has ever been a part of you. We will make you manifest in darkness, let you become a part of the unforgivable shadows. We are hollow inside and dead to the world. Left to rot. You don't want to doom yourself by signing a contract with the devil." _His voice, cruel and his snarl, malicious, didn't deter me from those unthinking eyes, those glazed over eyes. They were a different thing al together. I shot back:

"You have no idea."

With that I pushed past his limp and unmoving body, his small form just standing in position. I head the way Zexion was going towards before. I gingerly step over the pile of novels, and disappear into the stacks, racks, and rows of books. It's not difficult to find the pathway he would have taken to head to the large grandeur front doors to the library.

I pushed through them, slamming them open with a fake and unseen amount of teenage angst I haven't known since I dropped out of highschool. I stomp down a bare white hall filled with odd marble flowers and paintings of wolves. I put on the mask of fuming to let anyone who watched me to 'stay the hell away.' I wish I could actually fume. Whenever I try to register emotion, I simply can't. I can pretend to feel it, I can want to feel it, I just can't. Instead I end up an apathetic mess. I still think that's why I can throw away my life, without a care. You do stupid things without a conscience .

Out into the foyer that started this interesting hell I parade and run smack dab into a chest of a tall man. If I were able to feel fear or had a brain enough to realize, I would be pissing my pants, screaming in circles, throwing small pebbles, and hiding under covers after I looked up.

My eyes trailed the chest, obviously coated in uniform black, up to a tan chin, and finally were trapped, in the most peculiar, and hate filled pair of gold eyes.

* * *

**Riku**

We had all heard stories of the Nobodies and there terrible deeds, but watching Sora splash around with that musician (as he swore to be), I couldn't believe that they had done all the terrible things the rumors said.

I was currently playing chess with Lexaeus. I used to be fantastic at chess. Then again, I used to go to the best private school in the Radiant Garden part of things. I used to have more money then I knew what to do with. At one point I was going to be the heir to a fortune that could feed all the homeless people on the streets where I now live.

That life stopped once I found the adoption papers, no way in hell was I becoming one of the prestigious Leonhart linage if I wasn't one of them. They may own half the town, what with the Squallmart, and the Squallbucks, and the Leonhart Library, and every other 'Squall' or 'Leonhart' place in the city... I didn't care, I had been lied to up until I was 19. I ran away that year. I find it funny that I'm now basking in the delights of their number one enemy; 'The Nobodies.'

You see, Restoration is the number one opposing mob of the Nobodies. They have been for centuries... no one exactly know where all of this started though. I've just been told that the animosity has around since the foundation of the two groups.

I see Lexaeus move his clear glass Queen diagonally, trying to capture my dark obsidian Rook. I move my Rook out of his Queen's clutches. Lexaeus is a quiet man, like myself, but very insightful.

I suppose we'll be staying here awhile. I've already figured out that we're like specific prostitutes for whoever chose us. I suppose that means I am in Zexion's belonging. Sora would belong to Demyx, and Roxas to the crimsonde.

If I must stay here I'm going to bask in the luxuries I've missed. Lunch being one of them... I hope they're having fish. Sushi was always my favorite dish at Squall's place. I could also pick back up on the studies I missed out on, the library must have something on it... it was only the size of the Squallmart downtown. I may not miss the people, or what I was going to grow up to be... but I do miss the opportunities I gave up. I miss all the things I could learn and had the chance to do.

I could definitely try to milk it out of this place before they kicked us back on our asses. I'm sure I could learn a thing or two from this 'Silent Hero' type sitting across from me taking my castle. If anything I was going to try and stay around him and that little emo boy who claimed me. He looked intelligent. I wonder if they need any help taking down someone from Restoration?

* * *

**(A/N) Oh... and if you have any ideas for any chapter names review them. I want names but have no idea what to use. :D Put one in and I might use it. I love your feedback too BTdubbs. **


End file.
